The She Wolf
by Typostory
Summary: After a werewolf kills Annabeth's family, she and her brother Malcolm runs away and seeks for refuge in another town. And now she's back,but she has a secret,a gift that do good and bad. In hopes to keep this secret as long as she can..she pretends to be a human. But when she meets her long time bestfriend/mate..will everything change?
1. Away from you

_Previously was The Hidden Shewolf_

* * *

Annabeth sighed and attempted to flatten her fizzy hair with her palms as she stared at her long time crush Percy, her best friend since... forever.

It was obvious that Percy had a soft spot for Annabeth but it had probably meant nothing considering his loyalty for those he cared about and also because of his not so secret crush on Rachel Dare.

It bugged her sometimes considering the fact that she had nothing on her, she had tameable beautiful red hair, Annabeth had uncontrollable fizzy ugly blonde hair , she had cute freckles while Annabeth had huge pimples , she had bright lovely green eyes and Annabeth had plain grey eyes blocked by distasteful thick glasses. Rachel was popular and Annabeth was picked many time which would lead to at least three bruises a day, thank gods for super healing.

But she usually looked at the positive side, and reminded herself that Percy and herself..were mates.

Yes she was a werewolf, but she wasn't and ordinary female werewolf, usually werewolves get their senses or for the shifters, turn into wolves at their 15 birthday,therefore her friends still don't know about the existence of werewolves, Annabeth was a rather rare case she had shifted into a wolf at a very early age of 5 and to top it of she was a white wolf the rarest colour of all the colours, followed by black ,which is common for alphas or those who have alpha blood in them, and blonde,brown, and grey.

Now, there is a difference from female werewolves and female shifters. You see even though barely any females could shift they still had some werewolf DNA, having slightly better senses than humans like speed and strength and in addition the ability to heal faster but not as fast as a shifter A female shifter is extremely rare in the supernatural world, getting this gift has nothing to do with the blood or who your parents are, well as long if one of them is a werewolf. It was pure luck on the girls side if she grew up to find out that she had the ability to shift into a werewolf. A benefit for these females shifters is that they will produce very powerful pups, but there is always a disadvantage. Since there were probably at most 15 female shifters in the world,many male werewolves will take the chance to mate them, mate or not.

The only way to find out if one was mates was for the wolves to mature or in other words if the person shifted to his/her wolf which unlocks the traits of the werewolf and most importantly the sense of smell. The couple will feel a pull towards each other and will emit a very ... pleasant smell from the mate. To Annabeth, Percy smelt like the warm salty ocean breeze that made her heart clench at his scent.

Because Percy hasn't shifted into a wolf yet, considering the fact that they were only 12 years old he doesn't know about the fact that he was a werewolf or that Annabeth was his soulmate, the one who would always be there for him, the one who he will love forever and vice versa.

Annabeth studied her surrounding from the shady tree,this place was a special place where her friends always hung out together,it was a big patch of grass surrounded by the forest. She smiled when she saw Nico asleep with Thalia in his arms, it was so obvious that they were mates. She then heard Leo shout "YO PERCY, GET A ROOM!" which directed her attention to Percy. Her smile quickly vanished as she caught the sight of Percy and Rachel kissing. Her heart immediately broke bit by bit.. then all together.

Without anyone noticing..she ran deep into the forest.

* * *

It was getting dark

Annabeth decided to go back home and wondered how it would be like if she moved away, who would miss her anyways of course beside her small circle of friends. Her mother, Athena Castellan, had told her many times that she was mistake. Annabeth was told that she was conceived from a drucken one night stand with Fredrick Chase after a huge fight with her mate Hermes Castellan. Athena Castellan was the daughter of an old alpha and therefore had some alpha blood, Fredrick Chase was also a well-known alpha and of course passed it down to her. Both her parents had alpha blood which made her capable to have a chance to fight against alphas even if she wasn't a shifter.

Since she was one big flaw of the image of a perfect family as her filthy 'father' had said, he gave all custody to her mother who reluctantly accepted with a huge amount of disgust. Her parents hated her and paid to attention to her since she was an infant so they didn't know how powerful Annabeth actually was. Her older half brother Luke Castellan and her shared mutual disgust and hate which increased drastically after he tried to make a move on Thalia, but Malcolm the middle child had loved her like a real sister and she loved him for it. If it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be alive right now.

Malcolm was the one who helped her since she was small, he was the one who helped her through her first shift and taught her everything she knew. He was also the only one who knew that she was a shifter and advised her to keep it a secret.

As she approached the house she heard her mother scream. Alarmed, Annabeth darted towards the front door which quickly burst open to reveal a distressed Malcolm holding a duffle bag.

"M-Malcolm? W-wha-"

"Annabeth! Quick go to the car!" He exclaimed as he harshly pushed her towards the car. Curious, Annabeth looked behind to see dead bodies of her mother, Hermes, Luke and his bitchy mate Kelli, there was also a unfamiliar wolf getting ready to pounce on her, but thank the gods Malcolm had already dumped her in the car and was starting to drive away.

The wolf just killed her family..maybe she should thank him.

* * *

_And here is the first chapter of my story. _


	2. Have You Found Me Yet?

_Presenting..chapter 2 :]_

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER **

_ANNABETH'S POV _

I sighed as I stepped out of the car.

I pulled my books closer to me and i walked into the school building.

I kept my head up and ignored the stares as i headed to the office.

The receptionest was busy with whatever was she was doing on the computer that she didn't hear me come in.

"Um..I'm hear to get my schedule?" I asked, startling the women which caused her to gasp in shock.I rolled my eyes mentally when I heard her heartbeat sped up.

"Y-Yes dear.. um..Name?"

"Annabeth Chase" I said without a moments hesitation.

"Lets see..ah.. okay here's your schedule."

I thanked her and left quickly to my class knowing i was late.

Yes, I was back.

Why? Well ...

1\. Malcolm's new found mate who was a human,Liv,had to come here for a job transfer..and of course i had to follow.

2\. Because I wanted to see Percy one more time.

Yes, I missed Percy badly. He was the first thing I thought of after I woke up and the last thing I thought of when I fell asleep.

I knew that I hoped, deep in my heart, that he missed me as much as I did...

As I walked into class a familiar scent made its way to my nose as a came across a door.

I stiffened and bit my lip to fight back the moan crawling up my throat.

_Goddamnit Beth! Get a grip of yourself!_

I shook my head furiously, and walked faster to my classroom letting the scent drift away.. trying to ignore my wolf crying out for her mate

* * *

_PERCY POV_

I pinched the bridge of my nose while I leaned back on the chair as I zoned out of the boring lecture and sighed.

Rachel and I just broke up...again,but I knew that it was for good.

And of course she didn't think that since our relationship was always on and off.

Right now she was begging me to take her back .. years ago I would pity her and give in but now..not anymore..now she's just giving me a headache.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, everything had been so easy when Annabe- no..I quickly hid that thought back to my head before the tears form.. but before i knew it my vision had turned blurry...I quickly wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie before anyone saw. Once my vision cleared I saw Thalia,my cousin who was mated to Nico my Beta,smile sadly at me.

_I know you're thinking about her .._Thalia mindlinked me.

I refused to look at her and kept quiet. Thalia just sighed.

I was Alpha of Half Blood Pack,one of the biggest pack in the state,after my father stepped down.

My group of friends and I learned about werewolves after Annab- her disappearance.. people thought that she was taken and killed by that fucking rouge that killed her family and I was starting to believe that...but honestly I don't know anymore.

Tears started to prick my eyes once again but stopped when I smelt this ..scent.

All thought of Annabeth went to the back of my mind.. only to be brought up again later on.

I felt myself stop and stand rigid as the most amazing scent filtered into my senses.._oh god_ I put my nose in the air as my nostril flared trying to figure out what the hell the delicious scent that smelt oddly like Vanilla was.

I suddenly felt my wolf stir and yipped happily,begging me to follow the alluring scent.

I realised it was a girl.. and my mate..

I knew my mate wasn't a shifter and was a human, that was very clear from her scent and while it should bother me..it didn't.

I wanted her.

Bad.

Why should it bother me?

Let me explain,basically every male werewolf dreams of having a female shifter as a mate..

But from just her scent I could tell she was perfect for me.. how? I don't know

My happiness was short-lived when her scent started to drift away and..disappeared.

I stood up abruptly letting the chair crash down on the ground,startling the teacher.

She turn around the give an evil eye to the culprit but when she saw it was me,she bowed her head in respect, earning confusion from the humans.

At the corner of my eye I saw Thalia looking at me in curiosity.

_Percy wha-_

I ignored her and dashed out of the classroom, frantically searching the halls.

But I was too late.

* * *

_Soooo...how was it? :]_

_review? maybe_


	3. Found You

_ANNABETH'S POV_

I finally found my class after spending 5 minutes aimlessly walking down the empty hallways.

I slowly opened the door and stepped in, I was greeted by this nasty teacher who I recognised back when I still lived here.

_Ms Dodds_

"Yes?" she shrieked, I cringed, here is one example of a disadvantage of having super hearing.

"I am a new student.."

"Name?!"

"Um..Annabeth Chase?"

I heard a gasp and an 'oh my gods'.

"You're late, You can sit next to Mr Valdez."

At his name I perked up and smiled while i scanned the classroom for the familiar scent an a head of curly brown hair.

Wasn't that hard since he was waving his arms in the air like some maniac and had the biggest grin I've seen on his face.

Leo was one of those people in my circle of friends..the one who made everyone laugh.

He had grown..obviously.. he was probably the same height as me and he was wearing some brown trousers and an orange shirt with ..an oil stain?

Why was I questioning this..this is Leo I'm talking about.

I could tell he was a werewolf now.. from his scent.

He had grown a bit of muscle.. you know from being a werewolf..

Grinning, I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

As soon as my I landed on the chair, I was attacked by questions.

"Woah woah woah.. calm down Mr Micshizzle"

His face was priceless and he took three deep breaths.

"I knew you were alive..haha..I can imagine their faces when they find out..Holy Hades Percy is gonna freak the fuck out."

I rolled my eyes.

Leo and I chatted throughout the lesson..strangely Ms Dodds didn't do anything about it but just glared at us whenever she could..

And soon enough Leo knew what happened that fateful day.

He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"Annabeth this is really important but do you know why that rou- I mean wolf attacked you for?"

I smirked mentally.

_Rouge.. He was gonna say Rouge. He thinks I'm a Human and clueless of the supernatural world_

I was trying to keep the fact that I was a werewolf and shifter out of anyone's knowledge

So I played the helpless card.

"I really don't know Leo..maybe for food I guess?" I replied, acting like i didn't know about werewolves.

He shrugged, he opened his mouth to say something but the bell ringed, signalling the end of class.

He sighed.

"Hey Beth, whats your next class?"

"History"

"Aw..Oh well. Later before lunch wait outside of the cafeteria for me.. I want to surprise the rest" He said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I laughed. "Sure whatever you say"

* * *

Soon It was Lunch..

I waited for Leo outside the cafeteria, ignoring the stares from the disgusting men and jealous girls.

I tapped my foot impatiently

..Typical Leo..He was always late.

I felt a tap on my shoulder,I sniffed the air.. It wasn't Leo..so who..Oh.

I turned to face Ethan Nakamura.

He was one of my bullies back when I had that ugly duckling phase.

I guess he lost an eye from a werewolf fight?

Well anyways he was too close for my liking.

He cornered me against the wall and trapped me in his arms.

"Um..Hi?"

He chuckled. "Hi there babe,do want too..I dunno..skip lunch and hang in the janitors closet to..make pleasure?"

I scoffed, he might as well say 'hi there my next chick to have sex and then abandon.'

"I rather date the janitors mop thank you very much" I retorted

He looked taken back for a moment but quickly composed himself and smirked.

"Ooh feisty..Me like."

"I'm sorry but the correct term is 'I like' and not 'Me like' thus confirming the fact that you're an ass who skips class to have.. pleasure with poor females" I said, earning giggles from the crowd..and yes a crowd..seriously don't these people have lives or something?! I guess not.

That's when scents tickled my nose...ah so Percy and my old friends are here huh? Let's put on a show..shall we?

Ethan glared at me and he was about to say something but I interrupted by saying "I will give you three seconds to get your hand of me or I'ii make sure you would regret it."

"1..."

"2..."

"3.."

I reeled my arm back and punched him in the nose, earning a satisfying crack and then took his arm and judo-flipped him so that he was laying on the ground moaning in pain.

The crowd gasped in shock.

I chuckled..People..You ain't see nothing.

I dust my hands and placed my foot on his chest placing more force on my foot.

"That folks,is what happens when you mess with Annabeth Chase" I announced, smirking while I walked off to the cafeteria,leaving the crowd speechless.

Yeah, thats how I rule.

* * *

_PERCY POV_

Frank,Jason,Thalia,Piper,Nico,Hazel,Leo and I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, ignoring all the lustful stares by the humans.

It was no secret that we were a good-looking 'race' in general, though each of us still had a unique look about us.

The gang chatted through the mindlink about who knows what as I was not paying attention.

I let my thought drift to my mate, wondering who she might be.

Drew? Too mean and slutty for my liking.

Rachel? Nah I would have known,and it would be a huge nightmare.

Clarisse? NO WAY..I shuddered and diminished the thought as quickly as I could.

I looked at my friends... why couldn't finding a mate be as easy as them!?

Piper with Jason, Thalia with Nico, Hazel and Frank.. we were all friends before we knew about werewolves, and once their wolves mature their mate was standing right in front of them..Lucky Bastards.

Piper, Thalia and Hazel weren't shifters but the guys didn't mind anyways.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when Piper mindlinked me.

_Hey Percy are you okay?_

_Yeah Perce, Guys did you know that during English he just randomly stood up and raced to the door like a psycho _

_Whatever Thalia_

_I'm serious wha-_

_WAIT do you smell that?_

_Smell what._

_THAT!_

_Don't make me bite you kelphead._

I rolled my eyes at her and sniffed the air again.

The scent was back...Mate.

My eyes scanned the hallway until i saw a crowd outside the cafeteria.

I speed walked to the crowd, knowing that my friends were following.

In the middle of the crowd I saw Ethan, the player of the school holding a human girl.

But she wasn't an ordinary girl..she was a true example of beauty.

She had luscious blonde curly hair in a high ponytail, unique grey eyes that will make you beg for mercy, an hourglass body and she even looked like she worked out.

There wasn't a single flaw on her perfect face.

I immediately knew it was her.

And I was furious..well not at this beauty but at Ethan.

_I'm gonna bite his arms off_

I started walking towards them ready to tear his limbs when I heard her angelic voice.

"I will give you three seconds to get your hands of me or I will make sure you would regret it."

"1..."

"2..."

"3.."

She punched him in the nose and judo-flipped so that he was on the ground in pain...Oh gods she just made me like her even more..was that even possible?!

I stared at her in awe as she placed her foot on his chest..she was really strong to be able to attack Ethan just like that.

Heck, He was one of my strongest fighters in my pack..How did she do that?

"That folks, is what happen if you mess with Annabeth Chase." she said smugly and walked off to the cafeteria.

I think the world stopped making sense.

* * *

_yAY oR nAY?_

_Soorrry for making Ethan such a bastard but I had no clue who to use since Luke was already dead. **evil laugh**_

_Don't worry Ethan we still love you._

_end scene_


	4. Catch Me

_ANNABETH POV _

I took my tray of inedible substances and walked out of the cafeteria line, only to be ambushed.

"OMAGOD YOUR ALIVE! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THAT WOLF?WHAT HAPPENED!" Hazel asked me while fanning her face with her hand, but not before squeezing me to death.

"Hazel..I-I can't breathe.."

'Hazel, give her some space." Thalia said jokingly and gave me a side hug. " We missed you."

I smiled.

"Come Annie, lets get you some.. proper food." Piper offered, looking disgustingly at my tray.

I rolled my eyes as she took my tray from my hand and went to the cafeteria..probably went to make a complaint.

Thats when a certain green eyed mate came to view.

I could barely contain my smile.

His hair was always messy which made him even more good-looking..is that even possible?

His sea-green eyes shown, he had a sharp nose had a crooked smile that made my knees melt.

He had grown lean and muscular in the right places..but not that muscular that it made him seem gross but it was obvious that he had a 6 pack.

He was wearing a green hoodie that matched his eyes and dark blue jeans.

He looked..breathtaking.

I whispered " Seaweed Brain "

I ran to him and engulfed him into a hug, trying to ignore the tingles and sparks.

I wished it stayed that way forever.

* * *

_PERCY POV_

Oh gosh is this a dream? Cause if it is..please let this dream last forever.

I had to pinch myself to confirm this..

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them. It was real.

I couldn't stop smiling and my cheek muscles started to ache.

I heard Annabeth giggle at me and I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

It was the cutest and most adorable thing I have heard in my life.

If I had to chose between blue cookies and Annabeth I would chose Annabeth any day.. and that's saying something!

_Dude stop smiling it's_ _creeping__ me out_ Jason mindlinked me

_Get out of my head!_ I mildlinked him back.

He just chuckled and took Piper and walked out of the cafeteria..to obviously make out. I mean they were mates so its hard to be separated from your mate for long.

I was still in a daze and I realized that Annabeth was waiting for a response.

I cupped her cheek and looked into her beautiful grey eyes.

"I never thought I would see you again." I gushed as I hugged her tighter In my arms, afraid I would loss her again.

My wolf was at an edge yipping happily as I hugged my _.._mate.

_Mate.._

Realization struck me. I let go of her and looked at her like I never before.

Annabeth was my mate.

I think I have never been more happy in my life.

My happiness was short-lived as I heard my ex,Rachel,calling for me.

_Shit_

"Percypoo I have a present for youuuu"

Does she not see this beauty in my arms?

"It's to express my looove for youuuu"

"Percy honey? Where are y-" she stopped short when she looked at Annabeth and I.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT BITCH? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"_._

"Rachel, WE BROKE UP! I've said it again and again and we are never ever ever getting back together. I don't know what I had ever seen in you..Get out of my sight."

Now that I've got a mate I couldn't find any other women beautiful except for Annabeth of course.

"B-but I.."

"THAT'S AN ORDER." I roared in my Alpha voice.

Terrified, she scurried away.

_ANNABETH POV_

I gazed at him as I looked at his sparkling sea green eyes.

But then...

"Percypoo I have a present for youuu"

_Punched in the stomach._

"It's to express my looove for youuuu"

_Knife in my heart._

"Percy honey? Where are y-" she stopped short when she looked at Percy and I.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT BITCH? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

_I'M ALREADY DEAD WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME._

"Rachel, WE BROKE UP! I've said it again and again we are never ever ever getting back together. I don't know what i had ever seen in you..Get out of my sight."

"B-but I.."

"THAT'S AN ORDER." He roared in his Alpha voice

Terrified she ran away, scared to be kicked out of pack.

* * *

_End scene ._


End file.
